Lunar and Solar
by meme12
Summary: 100 000000 years ago, the Solar and lunar magician perished when they sealed up a deep darkness. When duel monsters begin to disappear, Yugi and the gang must stop the disappearing and their hope lies in the bit beasts of a few beybladers. Yaoi is in!
1. Begining

Hi there!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meme12 here!!!!!!!!! I hope everyone remembers the big story I was talking about which was under planning....... Yes!!!!!!! You guess it!!!!!!!!!!! The story's first chapter is here!!!!!!!!!! Pls read and review for this!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: Patient..... Patience..... (Trying to hit archery target)

SLAM!!!! (Door room slam open) MEME12!!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: W-What! Ah! I missed!!!!!!!! Argh!!!!!!! WHAT NOW!!!!

Yugioh cast: WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hugs Meme12)

Meme12: Huh?

Yugi: Thanks for finally including the whole cast in your story.

Yami: We were thinking that you forgot about us.... Well, guess not! (Grins)

Jonouchi: Hey! Don't forget to make me cool in the story!!!

Anzu: Please make sure I am not portrayed as a "knows only friendship lines person".

Kaiba: You had better make sure I'm useful or else......

Whoosh!!! Tak! Tak! (Ninja stars headed and hits Kaiba)

Kaiba: What the.... Who did that!?

Meme12: Oops. I forgot to inform you that there will be my own characters in this story.... (Evil grin)

Kaiba: What!?

Meme12: Don't worry. Rin only response when I'm in danger or being threaten. v

Kaiba: What!!!!!!!!?

Meme12: She is not the only one who will be in this story. I have many owned characters plus characters from other anime such as Beyblade, Kuroshitsuji, D-Gray man, Tsubasa Chronicles, Shaman King, Bleach, Shounen Onmyouji, Tactics and Katekyo Hitman Reborn will be joining us. Oh yeah! A character from Chrno crusade will be in this story too!

Yugioh cast: (Sweat dropped) Erm... How are you going to fit all of us in with them.....?

Meme12: Don't worry you guys will all fit in the story. I have my ways. (Winks)

Yugi: When will we meet your owned character?

Yami: Yeah! I didn't know that you have a ninja to guard your files.... When did you place her there?

Meme12: Oh! For that you will have to ask Garland from the anime Beyblade. He knows her real well.... (Evil grin)

Yami: Oh... O.0

Meme12: Don't worry. You guys will meet each of my owned characters in my story. Now where is that disclaimer?

Kaze comes in dragging a signboard: Disclaimer, Meme12 does not own the characters from Yugioh, Beyblade, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, D-Gray man, Tsubasa Chronicles, Shaman King, Tactics, Shounen Onmyouji, Bleach and Chrno Crusade. However, Meme12 do own the characters: Rin, Kane, Shadow, Light, Darren, Lance, Gray, Crystal, Sho, Kaeru, Kou, Akuzu, Ayami, Yume, Hiromi, Natasha, Tenshi, Keiko, Aoi, Tsuki, Kageno and Taizo.

Yugioh cast: (Shocked by the number of owned characters by Meme12 and the other animes involved in the story.)

Ryou: Could I ask something?

Meme12: Sure what is it?

Ryou: Bakura demands him to be in the story is he in?

Bakura: I better be in or e...... Argh!!!!!!

Meme12: Oops. Guess I forgot about telling him about Rin. Well, on with the story and yes Bakura will be in too. (Smiles)

**Lunar and Solar**

100 000000 years ago, a great darkness tried to take over the duel monster world. The two strongest magicians in the world stood up against its wrath and successfully sealed up the darkness but at a price.....

"Please fall back, Lunar Magician! It is too dangerous!!!!" A turquoise armoured knight called out to a figure in the air, feathers floated down from the pair of white wings that kept the magician in flight. "Stand down Timaeus! You are too weak to fight!" the magician shouted to the forlorn, wounded knight. The knight struggled to retort but succumbed to his injuries, he heard the frightful roar that he feared too well and saw the darkness slashed out towards the magician. "Look out!!!!!!!!" Timaeus shouted as he saw the darkness strucked the floating magician.

Timaeus feared that it would have been the end for the magician when he noticed that as the smoke clear, a figure with a pair of black wings show itself and was holding in his arms the magician with snow-white wings. "Solar Magician!" Timaeus turned to find his two comrades running in his direction. One was clad in red armour while the other in dark blue armour, both knights bore wounds and rushed to pull the injured Timaeus to his feet. "Timaeus are you alright?" "Yes I'm alright Helmos, Critias. I'm more worried for the Lunar and Solar Magician."

The three knights looked up as watched as the blacked winged figure gently stabled the figure with snow white wings. "Sorry for troubling you Solar Magician...." "Why apologise...? I swore to protect you ever since we swore our love for each other." The black winged figure asked, his ruby-eyes softening at the fragile magician in his arms, who cast an apologetic glance with his soft amber eyes. "We will crush this darkness and when that is over..... I would love to have your hand in marriage." The amber-eyed magician blushed at those words, his long silvery hair floating in the wind as he looked at the magician beside him. His raven-black hair was wild and long followed with a pair of piercing ruby eyes which soften only with his presence.

Both magicians turned to face the darkness as it roared: "Foolish Magicians! The two of you will never destroy me! Face your doom and bow to your real master!" "We will never bow to the darkness!" the Lunar Magician cried out. "We would rather die then bow to you and accept our fate." The Solar Magician shouted his response as he and his lover twirled their staffs and set their attack stance. The darkness laughed: "Very well, I shall grant that wish!!!!!" The darkness unleashed his attack, a ball of dark flames headed towards the two magicians. Both magicians nodded at each other before muttering a spell and locking their staffs together reflected the attack to the darkness.

The beast roared in pain as it was struck by its own attack and crashed into the ground below. The two magicians hovered over the crater and watched as the darkness struggled to get up but was forced down by a spell-binding circle. "We may have failed in defeating you but we shall seal you so that you shall never be awakened again!" The Solar magician cried out as he and the Lunar Magician muttered a spell. Light began to engulf the beast as it roared its vengeance. "I will be awakened once more!!!!! And when I do, I shall vanquish off your reincarnations!!!!" The beast roared was the last thing heard by the 3 legendary knights below.

As they begin to fade, the Solar Magician turned to his lover and embraced him: "I'm sorry; I was not able to keep my promise to you... to protect you with my life causing you to vanish with me." "Oh... Solar... You have always kept that promise to me... Never forget... we shall meet once again... my love, Kageno the Solar Magician." The Lunar Magician replied as he touched his lover's cheek. "I will never forget you, even if my soul was crushed... Tsuki the Lunar Magician..." The lovers tenderly kissed before vanishing, only black and white feathers fell from the skies of the vanishing magicians. "Lunar Magician! Solar Magician! No!!!!!!!!!!!" Timaeus cried out as he watched the magicians vanished in front of him. Critias bit his lips to hold back tears while Helmos punched the ground angrily at his uselessness.

"Don't be sad, my loyal knights..... You have done well...." The knights looked up at the sky as they heard the Lunar Magician's voice. "But, Lunar Magician... We could not protect you and Solar Magician..." Timaeus cried out to the shimmering skies. "You did your best and now it is time for the 3 of you to guard these lands in our absence... We will be reborn and you shall find us." "But how? Tell us Solar Magician!?" Timaeus shouted to the Solar Magician's voice. "Remember our song.... And we shall be found.... We now leave these lands in your care till we meet once more.... my loyal knights...." With that, the shimmering lights in the sky vanished along with the Lunar Magician's voice. "Lunar Magician, Solar Magician!!!!!!!!!" Timaeus cried out but received no response.

Two feathers silently float down to the feet of the three knights; one was white the other black. Timaeus picked up the two feathers and draw his sword with the other, Critias and Helmos followed suit. "We pledge to protect these lands even after death under the name of the Solar and Lunar Magician!" As they pledged, the dark clouds cleared and light shone through illuminating the knights, blessing them with the rays that resembled the smile of the Lunar and Solar Magician.......

**To be continued....**

Meme12: That's all for the first chapter!!!!!!!!

Yugioh cast: HUH!!!!!!!!!!!!?

Yugi: The 3 legendary knights get to show up first instead of us!!!!!!!?

Yami: No fair!!!!!!

Meme12: Actually this is my way for making up to them for writing a yaoi fanfic on them! (Winks)

Yugioh cast: O. O...... YOU WROTE A BL FANFIC ON THEM!?

Meme12: Yup! I also wrote a few duel monster pairings and they were favourites of my readers!!!!

Yami: Oh god.......

Yugi: Did you make the stories... like really.... perverted....

Meme12: Of course not!! In my BL fanfics, I only make them kiss and do not go any further as that in fear of humiliating them!!!!!!!!

Shunsuke: She's right!

Sebastian: I've read her stories before and I can prove it.

Yugi: I don't mean to be rude but who are you.....?

Meme12: Taki Shunsuke! What are you doing here!? You too Sebastian!? You should be helping Ciel with some errands!?

Sebastian: I came to remind you to upload the pairing story that you wrote. Finian and Bard maybe silly but they will figure it out soon.

Meme12: I guess I forgot thanks! So Shunsuke, what is it you want?

Shunsuke: Well King wanted to make sure that you place "Gakuen Heaven" in this fanfic too!!

Meme12: I will kill that person once I get my hands on him......!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: Erm... Meme12.....?

Meme12: Yes Yugi?

Yugi: Who are they?

Meme12: I forgot! You guys haven't met right? This is Sebastian from the anime Kuroshitsuji and this is Taki Shunsuke from the anime Gakuen Heaven where I had previously wrote a pairing story before on.

Sebastian: Nice to meet you.

Shunsuke: Hi ya!!!!!!!!

Yugioh cast: Hi...?

Sebastian: Bou-chan will be coming to visit soon...

Meme12: Huh!? Oh well, sure when is he coming.

Sebastian: Two days time.

Meme12: Got it! Well Yugi, Yami and the rest pls get along with Sebastian because he is gonna be in the story!!!!!

Yugioh cast: Okay!!!!!

Meme12: Shunsuke, tell that Niwa that I will send Kaze on him if he demands something from me again.

Shunsuke: Gulp. Yes mam!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well that is all for now if you guys out there are patient to read and review!!!!!! I shall upload the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is meme12 saying sayonara matta o!!!!!!!


	2. Awakening

Hi there!!!!!!!!!! Meme12 here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The second chapter for Solar and Lunar is up!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for waiting people!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: La, la, la, la.... (Preparing tea.)

Hp: Rings.......

Meme12: Mushi, mushi?

Masahiro: Ohaiyo Meme12-san.

Meme12: Masahiro-kun sashiburi!!!!!! So what's up?

Masahiro: Well, I'm visiting you in two days time you won't mind right?

Meme12: Of course not!!!!!!!! Don't worry about Gurren, you can bring him too.

Masahiro: Okay then!! Matta o desu!

Meme12: Sayonara, matta o!!! (Places phone back.)

Knock, knock!

Meme12: Come in!!

A 17-year old male resembling the Celtic Guardian but with shoulder-length blond hair and woody-brown eyes entered the room.

Yakumi: Hi there Meme12!!!!!

Meme12: Yakumi!!! I thought you were with Kane.

Yakumi: Don't worry. I just came to get Rin. We need help to look after the dragons we were assigned to. Is she in?

Meme12: Yup! Rin!

A girl with sporting raven-black hair tied in a ponytail while wearing a normal long-sleeved shirt and jeans stared at Yakumi with her amethyst eyes.

Rin: Dragons being stubborn again Yakumi?

Yakumi: You bet! Kane needs someone to calm them down.

Rin: Okay then, I will be back in two hours. Take care, Meme12.

Meme12: Sure thing Rin.

Both Rin and Yakumi disappear.

Bam! Crash!!!! Meme12 help!!!!!!

Meme12: Huh!? What!? Oh god!! What happened, Yugi!?

Yugi: I... I... accidently made... this person in orange hair angry and he... he started waving a sword at me and Yami!!!!!

Meme12: Orange hair.... KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: I found you.... Eep Meme12! I can explain!!!?

Meme12: Kaze!!! Seek him!!!!

Kaze: Woof! (Finally! I can attack!) Glares and leaps at Ichigo.

Ichigo: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: Now, where is that disclaimer to start the story so I don't kill Ichigo and I can calm myself down....?

Yugi: Drags out sigh board disclaimer: Meme12 does not own the characters from Yugioh, Beyblade, Katekyo Hitman Reborn; D-Gray man, Tsubasa Chronicles, Monochrome Factor, Shaman King, Tactics, Shounen Onmyouji, Bleach and Chrno Crusade. However, Meme12 do own the characters: Rin, Kane, Shadow, Light, Darren, Lance, Gray, Crystal, Sho, Kaeru, Koukei, Akuzu, Ayami, Yume, Hiromi, Natasha, Tenshi, Keiko, Aoi, Tsuki, Kageno and Taizo.

Meme12: Thanks Yugi! Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!

**Awakening**

In the shadows of the night, a cloaked figure stood at the seal of the darkness. "The time has come... For you to be awaken once more with the souls of both man and beast alike.... Cover this earth with your darkness once more...." As the man chanted the spell, an eerie glow of green light spilled froth the seal and the cloaked man smirked. An evil laughter echoed throughout the night as the glow faded and a dark form took its shape......

* * *

**Meanwhile....**

"You can never run from me...... The darkness shall consume you....!" "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" A male with blond spiky fringe and multi-tri coloured hair awoke panting as cold sweat trailed down his cheeks. "Aibou! Are you alright?" a similar-looking male but with red-crimson eyes stared worriedly at the younger boy. "I-I'm alright, mou hitori no boku, I just had a nightmare that's all...." The male attempted a weak smile to the semi-opaque spirit sitting on his bed. "Alright then. Try to get some more sleep." The spirit told the young male who nodded and went under the covers of his bed. "Why am I having this nightmare constantly nowadays....?" The young boy thought but was too tired to think and fell fast asleep....

The next day, the boy woke up feeling slightly sleepy due to the previous nightmare last night. "I'm off for school jii-chan!!" "Take care now!!" The boy immediately dashed off to school. "Hey Yugi! Wait up!!!!!" The boy responded to the voice that called his name and turned to find a sandy-blond male with bright cheerful amber-yellow eyes running towards him. "Sorry about that Jonouchi-kun." Yugi apologised as his friend panted and gasped for air after running after him for a while. "You... huff..... Should.... pant.... consider..... Huff...... joining the.... pant.... running team...." Yugi sweat dropped slightly at the comment but continued walking towards the school with his friend behind him.

Throughout the lessons, Yugi was more preoccupied with his thoughts on the nightmare that constantly ruined his sleep. "I wonder what it means......" He was so lost in thought that he was unaware of his friend calling him. "Yugi, Yugi, Yugi!!!!!" "Huh? W-What!? Oh sorry Anzu I didn't hear you...." Yugi replied sheepily to a girl with bright blue-eyes and brown hair who was looking worriedly at him before sighing: "You really need to perk up more Yugi; anyway did you hear the news?" "What?" "Another duelist has been attacked and his deck showed up blank." Yugi's eyes widened at the news.

Recently, there were news of duelists being attacked and their cards were blank with no pictures. "There was another attack?" Yugi thought worriedly as he took out his deck and looked at it worriedly hoping that he would not be the next target. After school, Yugi walked home sighing slightly. "What's wrong aibou?" "Oh mou hitori no boku, I guess I'm worried about the news relating to those duelists being attacked and their cards....... The pictures were gone....." Yami worriedly looked at Yugi before showing a smile: "Don't worry aibou; I will make sure that no one tries to harm our cards." "Thanks mou hitori no boku." Yugi replied with a smile as they walked back to the game shop.

"Grandpa I'm home!!!!" "Oh welcome back Yugi!" Yugi's grandfather said happily as Yugi dashed up the stairs to his bedroom. After placing the bag on the chair, the tri-coloured hair male toss himself on his bed. "Why am I feeling so sleepy now....?" Yugi thought to himself as his eyelids felt heavy and before he could think further, he fell fast asleep..... The dream unfurling once more in his mind.....

"_Where am I.....?" Yugi wonders to himself as he looked around his surroundings. Nothing but darkness cloaked the surroundings as Yugi strained his eyes to see where he was. A pair of evil red eyes lit up and a huge form appeared. "It's you!" Yugi shouted while stepping away from the huge looming figure. "I've said before.... I shall catch you no matter how you run.....!" A huge claw reached out to grab Yugi causing the boy to shut his eyes in fear. Suddenly, Yugi heard the creature roar in pain, he open his eyes to find a glowing figure. Soft, snowy white wings sprouted from the figure's back causing feathers to litter the ground of the darkness. "You! You have ruined my plans for the last time!! I shall wipe out your reincarnation and burn your soul along with them!!!!"_

_On that note, the dark figure vanished and the winged figure turned to face Yugi. Yugi looked at the figure for a moment: "Orange-amber eyes.... Silvery hair..... You are Black Paladin right!!! Wait, you can't be.... Your armour is different......" The winged figure smiled and chuckled: "It doesn't matter, child..... I'm here to warn you and the soul in the depths of your heart the impending danger that shall send both the human world and the duel monster world in to chaos......" "Chaos...?" Yugi muttered fearfully. "Yes.....I fear that my 3 loyal knights may not have enough strength to fight the darkness any longer...." "Darkness is awakening once more....?" "Yes.....a fearful darkness will be reawakened through the souls of man and monsters alike...."_

"_What can I do?" Yugi asked. "Find my reincarnation and the reincarnation of my lover....." The winged figure replied as he begins to fly up, his wings glowing. "Wait! How can I find them?" Yugi shouted from below. "Find the 4 legendary beasts and they shall guide you to them......The most important thing to bear in mind is to trust your deck child...." "Wait! Who are you!?" Yugi shouted as the light became brighter, causing him to raise his arms to shield his eyes. "All will be revealed soon child..... Tell my loyal knights......that they have done well and they need not feel guilty for the past....." With those words echoed, the light engulfed the darkness in the room and Yugi felt himself falling......_

"Wait!!!" Yugi woke up shouting. He looked around and heaved a sigh of relief when he found himself in his bedroom. "It was a dream....?" Yugi murmured as Yami appeared in his translucent form: "Are you alright aibou!?" "Yeah mou hitori no boku. I just had the weirdest dream...." Yugi was cut shot in his sentence when he felt something soft in his closed palm. His eyes widened when he removed his hand to see a snowy white feather on the bed. "Aibou what's wrong....a feather?" Yami asked as Yugi picked it up with trembling fingers. At this moment grandpa shouted: "Yugi there's a phone call for you!!!" "Coming grandpa!!!!!" Yugi shouted and dash out of his room to pick up the call. "Mushi mush. Oh Ishizu! It's been a while.... There is something you what to show me and the gang.....? Related to the incidents of duelists being attacked!? Okay, I will meet you tomorrow with the gang. Bye."

"Aibou what on earth is going on?" "Yami I will explain it to you tomorrow for now I have to call the gang up, Ishizu wants to meet us and she might have some information that might explain the weird dreams I've been having lately and the mysterious attacks on the other duelists." Yami looked at Yugi: "Okay then." What Yugi didn't expect was a shadowed figure outside watching the game shop before quickly leaping away.....

* * *

**To be continued**

Meme12: There done! Now to continue with "firefly tale"! Where is the tissue box?

Ichigo: Meme12 help get this dog off me ouch! (Kaze is still biting his forehead)

Meme12: Apologise to Yugi and I will consider.

Ichigo: W-What!? Ouch!! Fine! I'm sorry.....

Yugi: Meme12 I think you can forgive him.

Meme12: If you say so then. Kaze! (Snaps fingers)

Kaze: Woof! (Alright mistress, releases Ichigo)

Ichigo: Oh my head.......

**Japanese terms:**

sashburi: Long time no see

* * *

Well that's all for now! Pls read and review! This is Meme12 saying sayonara, matta o!!!!!!


	3. Truth unravelling

Hi there!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait!!!!!!!!! 3rd chapter of Lunar and Solar is here!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!

Meme12: (Reading)

Knock! Knock!

Meme12: Come in.

Ciel: I thought you would be busy, guess I was wrong.....

Meme12: Ciel! Thanks for visiting. Here take a seat, you too Sebastian.

Sebastian: Thank you Meme12. (Sits down)

Meme12: So what can I do for the Phantomhive young master?

Ciel: For start stop announcing my surname to the whole wide world and I need you to check on these people for me. (Shows list)

Meme12: (Takes a look at the list) Hmmm..... I might have just the person for the job.... You know what to do......

Mystery person stares at the paper before disappearing.

Meme12: Well then..... Ciel, please help me with the disclaimer.

Ciel: Sighs...... Meme12 does not own the characters from Yugioh, Beyblade, Katekyo Hitman Reborn; D-Gray man, Tsubasa Chronicles, Monochrome Factor, Shaman King, Tactics, Shounen Onmyouji, Bleach and Chrno Crusade. However, Meme12 do own the characters: Rin, Kane, Shadow, Light, Darren, Lance, Gray, Crystal, Sho, Kaeru, Koukei, Akuzu, Ayami, Yume, Hiromi, Natasha, Tenshi, Keiko, Aoi, Tsuki, Kageno and Taizo. Can your disclaimer be any longer?

Meme12: If I want it too!!!!

Ciel: Enjoy the story and forget about this whacko of a writer.

Meme12: Hey!!

**Discovery**

Yugi woke up with a start as his alarm clock rang. Memories of the previous night rang in his head, causing the young male to leap up and swiftly change in to his clothes. "I'm leaving now ji-chan!!!!" Yugi shouted as he dashed out of the door. "Hey Yugi! Over here!!!!" Yugi looked up to find Jonouchi, Tea and Ryou at the museum steps. "Hey guys! Where's Tristan?" "The poor guy caught a cold after jumping into the pool at the school to impress some girls...." "Knew he would be an idiot to do that." Everyone laughed at Jonouchi's comment as they walked into the museum.

They soon saw a familiar light-blond hair male with tanned skin. "Yugi!" "Malik! Great to see you again!" Yugi said while Jonouchi exchanged a hi-5 with Malik. Yami appeared beside Yugi and at the same time Malik's darker half appeared beside his light. "It's been a while pharaoh......" "I have to agree to that Marik...." Yami replied with a slight frown on his face. "Why the long face, could you have failed to make any claims to your hikari?" "I don't think that is necessary to ask Marik!" Yami replied. "Calm down pharaoh. I'm just trying to imply that you must be quicker to get his heart... Just as how I manage to get my hikari's...."

Marik replied while looking fondly at Malik who was laughing and chatting with the rest of the gang. "What do you mean....?" Yami asked while Marik smirked and replied: "He isn't virgin anymore...." Marik laughed as Yami's face turned incredibly red and both rush to catch up with the leaving group. As they were walking, Malik explained what he and Ishizu discovered when they were digging at a site in Egypt. "We were digging at a site when a wall collapsed and a tablet was uncovered with inscriptions of what may have caused the frequent attacks on both duelists and their cards becoming blank." Malik said as he led the group to a room. When the door opened, a lady with long black hair met them. "It has been a while Yugi." "Good to see you again Ishizu." Yugi said while the rest of the gang smiled.

"This is the tablet that Malik should have told you about on the way here..." Ishizu said as she showed the tablet that was found. Everyone was shocked by what they saw. On the tablets showed two winged people fighting against a creature of some sort and below three dragons were wounded and crying out. Yugi's eyes widen when he saw one of the winged person resembled the person who saved him in his dreams. "That figure was in my dream." Everyone looked at Yugi in surprise while Ishizu asked Yugi to elaborate. Yugi then explained his dream to everyone and what did the figure asked him to do.

"The tablet was inscribed with words that no one including me could decipher... But with the help of some old text, I was able to conclude that it was related to the winged figure being magicians and they were fighting this creatures and that was all I could decipher." Ishizu said sadly. "It's alright Ishizu. You did try your best Anzu said with a tone of reassurance. "If you are trying to say that those two flying magicians are fighting a creature which is the darkness that Yugi is dreaming about. If that's the case, how are the dragons involved?" Ryou asked which was answered by a shook of the head by Ishizu. "I'm afraid I do not know but I have a feeling that it might be linked to the attacks on the duelists somehow....." Ishizu replied thoughtfully.

"Yugi! Your deck! It's glowing!!!!" Ryou exclaimed while everyone stared in shock as Yugi quickly took out his deck that begun to glow. When the light faded, Yugi was surprised to see the Dark Magician, Black Magician of Chaos, Dark Magician girl, Chaos Soldier, Black Paladin and Dark Sage standing before him. "Oh god.... What is going on!? Kaiba's duel disks when bonkers!?" Jonouchi exclaimed while Ryou, Ishizu, Malik and Anzu stared in shock. "I'm afraid not, Jonouchi... It's working quite well...." Dark Magician replied with a hint of humour in his voice causing Jonouchi to eep in surprise. "Dark Magician, Dark Magician girl; everyone....what's going on...?" Yami appeared beside Yugi questioning his monsters. "Masters, the duel monster world is being rampaged by darkness even we might not be able to fight off ourselves...." Dark Magician girl replied sadly.

"So it is true that darkness is overtaking the duel...." Before Yugi could continue, the room begin to shake and cracks appeared on the walls and the ground. "Miss Ishizu! Please take a look outside!" The bodyguards of the museum shouted. Yugi and the rest dash out of the museum with the duel monster spirits following behind. The gang saw a dark sky and the howling wind blowing ripping everything in sight. "WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!!?" Jonouchi shouted to get his message pass the howling wind. "I DON'T KNOW BUT THIS IS NOT NORMAL WEATHER!!!!!!!" Yugi replied. "YUGI LOOK!!!" Anzu shouted and pointed towards the sky. Everyone looked up and saw a crest or magic circle in the sky, its eerie green light was accompanied by evil laughter that tore through the air.

"EVERYONE GATHER!!!!" Dark Sage shouted. Yugi grabbed hold of Anzu, who grabbed hold of Jonouchi who in turn grabbed Ryou who was desperately trying to hold on to the Ishtar siblings. The Dark Sage raised his staff and murmured a spell before bring the staff to tap the ground. A bright light surrounded the group and the group vanished without a trace......

**To be continued.... **


	4. Searching and allies gather

Hi there!!!!!!!!! Meme12 here!!!!!!!! Really sorry for the long wait!!!!!!! 4th chapter of Solar and Lunar is up!!!!!!!!! Clap everyone!!!!!!

Meme12: (Studying)

Knock! Knock!

Meme12: Come in!

Masahiro: Konichiwa Meme12.

Meme12: Masahiro! Sashiburi!!!!!!!!! (Hugs him)

Mokkun: Lay off the hugs, he can't breathe.

Masahiro: C-Can't..... b-breathe....

Meme12: Oops! (Releases the suffocating Masahiro.) Sorry....

Masahiro: Can....breathe....finally...

Meme12: Anything of importance to pass to me since I'm here....

Masahiro: Actually, I need to return this to Yakumi-san. Could you help me?

Meme12: Sure thing. (Takes the bundle)

Masahiro: Arigato. Bye then. (Turns to leave)

Meme12: Wait! Could you help me with the disclaimer please?

Masahiro: Okay. Meme12 does not own the characters from Yugioh, Beyblade, Katekyo Hitman Reborn; D-Gray man, Tsubasa Chronicles, Monochrome Factor, Shaman King, Tactics, Shounen Onmyouji, Bleach and Chrno Crusade. However, Meme12 do own the characters: Rin, Kane, Shadow, Light, Darren, Lance, Gray, Crystal, Sho, Kaeru, Koushi, Akuzu, Yakumi, Yume, Hiromi, Natasha, Tenshi, Keiko, Aoi, Tsuki, Kageno and Taizo. She also owns the bad guys in the story and apologise for the very late updates.

Warning: Contains Yaoi! Don't read if you don't like.

Meme12: Thanks and on with the fanfic!!!

* * *

**Previously:** Yugi and the gang discovered the great darkness that is overriding the land and the duel monsters world. Before they can take action though; the enemy strikes first and the Dark Sage of Yugi's deck transports them to safety.

* * *

"Ouch... Aww man what happened?" Yugi stirred as he heard Jonouchi's voice and his eyes flickered opened to find most off his gang getting up. "You alright aibou?" "I'm alright mou hitori no boku." The translucent pharaoh smiled and gave a hand to pull his teammate up. At that moment there was a tiny tingle of electricity that ran through the touch. Yami blushed and pulled his hand away immediately leaving a very puzzled Yugi. "Are you alright Dark Sage?" Dark Magician's voice caused both males to rush towards the elderly magician who was supported by The Dark Magician of Chaos and Black Paladin.

"You sure you're alright?" Jonouchi asked as he, Anzu and the rest came over to help the Dark Sage up. "I'm not as young as I used to be that's one thing I know..." Dark Sage replied as he chuckled slightly but groaned as he felt the strain of transporting the entire group of people. "Anyway...where are we?" Marik asked as he looked at their surroundings. The gang was in a forest clearing where one could see the star patterns when they looked up. "By right we should be in the mountains where a folklorist stays..." Dark Magician commented while his apprentice looked around. "We're in the right place master!" Dark Magician Girl exclaimed causing everyone to look at her. "How would you know that Mana? As far as I know you are the lost sheep in our world..." Mana growled while Black Magician of Chaos smirked slightly at his comment. "Maybe it's due to that green creature stuck on to your head Chaos..." Black Paladin commented with a slight humour in his voice as Chaos discovered a green creature that "muuu" innocently sitting on his head. "Muu chan!" Mana exclaimed as the green creature leaped off Chaos's head and in to Mana's arms.

"That's so cute!" Anzu squealed while the others could not make out the unknown creature in Mana's arms. "Who or what is that exactly?" Marik asked while his other self stared at the creature with a raised eyebrow. Muu jumped out off Mana's arms and ran in front of Dark Sage before cocking her head to one side as she stared at Dark Sage's condition. "It's been a while Muu chan. Where is Kantaro?" Said creature immediately begun to bounce in to the deeper parts of the forest and turned back as if to motion the rest to follow. "Let's follow Muu chan. She is always around Kantaro no matter where he is." Mana replied as she floated off. The rest of the group quickly followed in order not to lose track of their little tour guide.

It was not long before a house came to view. It seems to be a traditional Japanese house and there was a small pond outside. Muu bounced and immediately started muuing loudly. There was a light flickered on and the door slide opened. "Muu chan doushite?" Muu chan continued muuing as the figure walked out. Everyone soon saw a male with pale skin and very light grey hair accompanied by stunning ruby eyes. Muu leaped in to the male's arms as the male took in the sight of his guests. "Oh my... Dark Sage, are you alright?" Dark Sage chuckled weakly as the male dashed over and checked his pulse. "Kotaro...sorry to trouble you..." "Nonsense, I take responsibility for any wounded or exhausted spirit or youkai in my care. Black Paladin, bring him in; the rest of you please come in. As far as you know it, this is definitely not a safe period of time to be out."

Yugi and the rest entered the hut only to hear more footsteps and saw a young girl with short reddish brown hair rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Kan chan, doushite?" "Gomen, gomen Youko. Dark Sage just decided to drop by." The young girl's eyes widened. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HOTONI!!!!!!!!?" "Hai." Kantaro replied while Youko immediately focused on the others and immediately dashed off to the kitchen while apologising in the process saying something that sounded like 'should have made the tea'. Youko's commotion caused everyone to sweat drop until more footsteps sounded and a male with midnight blue hair yawns and his ruby eyes scanned the others in front of him.

"What's going on Kantaro?" "I will explain later Haruka; you mind helping me get some items?" Haruka stares at the group for a while more before disappearing to the back of the house and returning shortly with a bottle while Kantaro immediately takes out his prayer beads. "Now bear with me for a moment..." Kantaro sprinkled some water over Dark Sage's forehead and chanted. The beads glowed and a faint glow enveloped over the Dark Sage form. After a while; Kantaro paused in his chanting and the glow faded. "It should recover some of your strength but I advise that you should head down to the academy for a better recovery chance." "Thank you Kantaro..." "You should thank Masahiro instead. He is the one that taught me this skill." Kantaro replied as he helped Dark Sage up. "Wait a sec; that means you are a superhero or something!" Jonouchi spoke up causing the rest of the gang sweat dropped while Kantaro chuckled. "I would rather be called a folklorist Jonouchi san. My other job is that of a part time exorcist and I'm not considered a superhero." Kantaro replied with a smile while at the same time Youko dashed in with the tea.

"Sorry for the late tea!" Youko shouted as she immediately placed the tea on the table; nearly spilling the entire tea pot. "Are you alright?" Black Paladin asked worriedly while Youko caught her breath. "I'm alright... So what brings you guys here unless... it is about that really horrible evil aura that is pervading the place?" The gang looked up from their cup of tea while Kantaro's eyes flashed with worry. "Kantaro..." "Dark Sage; what you fear has come true... The darkness has once again been awakened... Anairu would rise once more..." Dark Sage eyes widened once more while the other duel monster spirits showed shocked; frightened expressions.

Tense silence covered the group which was only broken by Yugi's timid voice: "Who is Anairu?" "Anairu is..." "Don't say it Paladin!" Dark Magician cut through Black Paladin words but was cut shot when Dark Sage raised his hand. "It's time our master knew about him..." "What do you mean by that?" Yami demanded but fell short when he realised the possibility that Kantaro was unaware of him. "Anairu was magician that fell towards the darkness as he craved more power, Yami or should I call you the Namonaki Pharoah." Everyone stared at Kantaro in shock while the remaining spirits appeared in their translucent forms. "It's either me or I can see them now as well..." Kantaro chuckled slightly at the gang. "I placed a barrier that enables spirits to be seen in my home. I do not require the barrier as much as I have the third eye; Youko and Haruka are not human that's why they can see you..."

All sights turn towards the midnight-blue haired male who just yawned as he leaned against the doorframe while Youko just did a shy wave. "That still does not explain how you know about the Namonaki Pharoah in the first place Kantaro san." Ishizu questioned with a raised eyebrow causing the gaze to land on the silver hair male once more. "I supposed Dark Sage failed to inform you of the existing magicians on this earth..." "What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked while Bakura snarled: "That means there are more of your irritating dark magicians on this earth which are alive!" "Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed as he cast a warning glare towards his own Yami that just 'tch' while Kantaro just smiled. "That means that they know about mou hitori's past?" "I'm afraid not...most of the pharaoh's past has been erased...not even the magicians have most of your information. Even if they do... They would prefer you to find out on your own; no offence Dark Sage." Dark Sage just nodded in response before Kantaro went back to their previous topic. "I suppose Anairu's aim is to murder the reincarnations of the Lunar and Solar magician. Any clues to find them?"

Yugi soon begin retelling them the whole dream that he had and what the Lunar Magician had said... There was silence when Yugi was finished. Kantaro stood up and gaze out of the sky which still had its ominous appearance; lightning flashed and the eerie glow of the spell circle revealed. "We have not much time left Dark Sage...but what on earth did he mean by the 4 legendary beasts?" Black Paladin questioned while the others were in deep thought until Kantaro stood up suddenly. "Kantaro?" "Masaka...ano kodoko?" "Kantaro you don't mean those children right?" Haruka asked causing a few to jump out of their skins as he had been quiet most of the time. "Kantaro...?" The ruby eyed male turn towards the Dark Sage: "I'm afraid the ones you seek are the closest to your magicians Dark Sage; if you know who I mean..." Dark Sage pondered for a minute when his eyes widened in realisation: "Kai...?" Kantaro nodded as a streak of lightning crashed across the sky; illuminating the male...showing his ruby eyes in a ghostly hue.

**Meanwhile...**

Abe no Seimei sat still as he saw the ominous skies. It did not require much thinking to figure out what had happened but the puzzlement that plagued his mind was who had the ability to crack the seal of the Lunar and Solar Magician. "Aoi knows the method of breaking the seal but who else does except for the magician council..." Seimei paused as that thought dawned on him. "Betrayal in the council..." Seimei murmured when his grandson's loud voice resounded in the hallways of the household. "Mokkun matte dai yo! You should know who is behind this right!?" "Dakara itta des sho? It was only a wild guess got it Seimei no maho!" "Maho no yuna!" It was at this time when a 13 year old male with long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with bright brown eyes to match came barging in with a white furred creature with red eyes.

"Gurren; Masahiro asobi owatta. It's time to get serious." The squabble instantly stopped and both human and creature stared at the elderly man. "You mean..." "Masahiro; you will be heading off to the Magician Academy. They should be issuing an urgent meeting soon by the severity of the situation." Masahiro stared at his grandfather: "Kantaro; minna san and the other magicians will gather there?" "More then that I'm afraid...this situation must have affected more than magicians and us Onmyoujis as well..." Seimei states as he stood up and takes out a scroll before handing it to Masahiro. "Take this to Aoi...and keep this in mind...don't trust anyone in the council of magicians as it is the only way to keep the Solar and Lunar magician safe." "You mean...you also think that there is a betrayer of the magicians?" "I can only hope that it is not true..." Seimei replied while he stared at the skies outside; his mind only filled with a man with fiery red hair and gentle flaming eyes.

**Exorcist's headquarters...**

"Mushi mush; Komui des. Hai; hai, Wakarimashta." The bespectacled man placed the phone down before sighing slightly. "Another battle soon huh...worse then the Millennium Baron..." Komui thought to himself before pressing the intercom. "Komui des; please call all generals here...it is an emergency." At the same moment of this announcement; a young exorcist awoke from his nap with a throbbing left eye with a red scar running down it. "Allen?" The young exorcist immediately dashed in to the arms of his lover; who wore a mask which covered half of his face. Said older male just held the younger exorcist tight before coaxing the male to Komui's office.

"Allen you alright?" "Yeah...just a little startled from my nightmare..." Allen replied with a faint smile towards a girl with hair tied in to two ponytails. Allen turn to look at his masked lover who gently squeezed his shoulder and Allen tenderly squeezed his hand back. "Ouch! Yu-chan!!!!!! You are horrible!" An ever familiar voice ranged about while a reddish brown hair male with an eye patch covering one eye was tumbling in with a swordsman pointing his sword to his neck. "Stop calling me that!" "Enough all ready! Get serious! Kanda; you can murder him after the briefing." Kanda 'tch' while the other exorcist generals turned to Komui. "The mission is to attend the magician council that shall be held in Domino City." "Isn't that the city with the high level of Akuma activity?" "What we are worried about is the cases of people going in to coma often. "You suspect that the baron is behind this?" Komui gazed at Allen from behind his glasses. "That's why we need to find out and in the worst case scenario fight the people behind it..." There was a brief silence only broken by Allen's question: "When do we leave?" "I suppose as quickly as possible...there will be a follower to lead you once we arrive at the destination... Be careful, the information we received shows that there may be a suspected betrayer in the group."

**Somewhere in Japan...**

"I'm sorry the bar will be opened shortly; may I help you?" A blind bartender was cleaning the glasses when he heard the sound of the door opened but trailed off when he sense the dark aura radiating off the man. "Give me your soul...for my lord's sake..." The bartender backed off but knew he was trapped between the counter and the enemy had blacked the doorway. "Who are you!?" He heard the man laughed: "There's no need to know who I am... JUST SURRENDER YOUR SOUL!!!" A strong gust of wind erupted and the bartender was lifted up in the air. The blind bartender felt a strong pain; as if his body was pulled apart. "K...Kou..." The bartender uttered those words as his soul was taken. The cloaked figurine dropped the male before placing the glowing soul orb in to a vial and vanished in to the darkness.

At that moment; a short hair male with slightly spiked up hair; wearing glasses was walking towards the bar with another younger male with dull gold hair his hyperactive friends. "Kou nii; why not just mail the roses instead?" The girl whacked her friend: "Kengo wa baka! It is more romantic that way!" "Aya is right Kengo. You will understand one day when you are wooing someone..." a male with braided white hair and wearing black clothing appeared startling the others. "Shirogane!" "Could you guys just let me bask in my romance for a minute? Stop ruining the moment..." Kou abruptly stopped before the bar with the signboard 'Bar Still'. "Kou nii; what's.... Akira...?" Kengo asked as his dull-gold haired friend was also alert to the dark aura at the bar. Kou could not sense his lover's presence and instantly sprang towards the bar with the opened door. "Shuichi!" Kou shouted as he slammed the door opened to find the bar in a mess and his lover lying on the wooden floor. "Shuichi! Wake up Shuichi!" Kou shouted as he dropped the bouquet of roses and cradled his lover to find the body as cold as ice. "No...it can't be..." "Kou nii what happened!?" "Master san!" The group gathered as Kou cradled his lover's body closer. "SHUICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!" His anguish cry ranged in the dark skies that had begun to form and covered the sun; lightning flashed in the midst of the tragedy..."

**Somewhere in Italy...**

"I see... I understand...I will send my men over and I will drop by personally... No it's alright; I have not been back to my homeland for a while..." The male in the chair placed the phone down before pressing the intercom. "Everyone please gather for an emergency briefing." As the male's finger left the intercom; he turned his attention to a male wearing a hat with a chameleon on it. "I suppose you are helping again." "If we do not our enemies may try to use the opportunity to grab the goods in Japan." The man chuckled: "Thinking like a true mafia now aren't you Suna?" Suna smiled as he stared out towards the window. "I own them my gratitude for helping us previously..." Soon there was several knocks on the door and Suna turned to face his team. "We will be heading back home; mission Soul Saver will commence as soon as we touch land." "Where will it be Juidaime?" Suna smiled slightly at his right hand man. "Japan; Domino City. Aims are simple; help Aoi and the rest and at the same time prevent enemy from laying hands on the goods. Understood?" "Yes sir!" Suna smiled. "We leave immediately." "Hai!"

**Somewhere in Japan**

A little child spirit was running away from a creature. The Child tripped and trembled as the creature roared and charged forward. The child shut his eyes in fear but when he felt no pain; he opened them to find that an older orange hair male wearing a traditional Japanese clothing had block off the creature's attack and had sliced it straight in half. "Hey you alright kid?" "Yup! Arigato nii san!" The male smiled as he watched the spirit ran off. Said male was about to leave when he felt a strong dark aura. "What kind of Reiatsu was that? Its strong and it's so dark..." Said male turned when he heard a person scream. The male dashed over to find a cloaked figure taking away the soul of the person. He watched in horror as the man placed the soul in the vial. The cloaked figure also stooped down to take out a certain card deck from the person's pocket. The orange hair male gasped as the cloaked figure concentrated his aura around the deck and more glowing soul orbs started flying into the vial. "Who the heck are you!?"

The cloaked figure smirked beneath his hood: "A Shinigami...how interesting... What strong Reiatsu you have...my master would be pleased to have you..." "In your dreams! Hand out the soul!" The orange hair male shouted and raised his large sword. "Getsuga Tenshou!" The cloaked figure smirked and whispered: "Wind barrier!" Said Shinigami watched in horror as his attack was rendered useless as he used his sword to deflect his attack but ended with a cut on the cheek. "We shall meet again; Shinigami!" The cloaked male countered before vanishing quickly. "Wait!" The orange hair male called out but the cloaked figure had long vanished. "Ichigo; what's wrong?" A black hair girl leap out with the similar clothing when she spotted the figure lying at Ichigo's feet. "Hey pull yourself together! Wake up! What the..." Ichigo growled in agitation as the girl took note of the cold body. "Rukia; that %#$#% took his soul..." The girl stared at Ichigo before looking at the collapsed male on the ground.

**Unknown area...**

A spiky; black hair male blinked out from his meditation. His ruby eyes gazed at the ominous skies when a red and black feathered bird landed on his meditation site. "I guess we have to go this time." The male cast a gaze towards his pale skin lover; his corn silk hair floating slightly in the wind and his sky-blue eyes landed on the male in his meditative position. The black hair male sigh as he stood up before pulling his lover in to an embrace. "I guess so...ready to leave Fai?" "As I will never be...Kurogane."

**Fubari Onsen household...**

"Yoh! Hurry up! You are 15 seconds slow in your running!" A blond shoulder length hair girl barked at her reluctant fiancé who was already on the verge of collapsing on the ground any longer. He was not the only one as there were several others training with him but all of them had long collapsed leaving him to suffer alone. "Anna; Onegai...the Shaman fight is not even that close yet..." The boy wearing a pair of orange headphones commented before collapsing on the ground completely. "Yoh dono! Are you alright?" a samurai spirit with his hair tied in a pony tail appeared beside his collapsed master. "I'm alright..." Yoh said but eventually went K O with swirls for his eyes.

"Hmph! There goes my extra sparring session with him...He sure has bad timing!" A boy with pointy hair commented when he saw the scene. "Bocchama; please calm down..." An army general spirit materialised beside the boy while he just 'tch'. "Please calm down; Ren. It is not as if Yoh will run away or something..." Ren's eyes softened at the green haired British male beside him who smiled in return. "I...don't ...think...so...Lyserg...he....seems to be...headed for the front...gate..." A half dead blue haired Ainu male pointed at the Onsen's entrance whereby Yoh is attempting to crawl out of. Everyone turn to stare at him while Anna's eyes blazed with fire. "Asakura Yoh...!" "Ano...Anna I can explain...!" Anna was prepared to strike Yoh with her legendary left hand (Watch the anime...it's a blast.) when her beads begun to tremble and chatter.

Everyone instantly scrambled up when they sensed a dark aura. "Show yourself would you? I have no time..." An evil chuckle was heard and a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. "Not surprising... The legendary Anna san..." "What do you want anyway?" Anna asked while the figure smirked: "Oh its simple...Hand out your fiancé's Amidamaru." "No way buddy! I don't really give a damn who you are but that is rude! Kuroro in Ikupatsu! Over soul..." "Wait Horo Horo!" The cloaked figure smirked before stretching his hand out: "Freeze!" Ice begins to form on Horo horo's arms and the Ainu male struggled to unfreeze his arms. "Horo Horo!" Everyone shouted as the Ainu male became a living frozen ice statue while the cloaked figure smirked.

"Satte...Hand out your spirit Asakura Yoh or face worst." Yoh faced the cloaked figure. "What if I say no?" "Then die!" The male replied a he draw two duel monster cards. "Come fourth Vampire King and Man-eater bug!" A vampire appeared along with a large bug-like creature and went straight to attack Yoh. "Amidamaru!" "Hai" The samurai spirit vanished in to the sword and in to a clay sword that glowed and formed a very large sword which immediately deflected the attack from both duel monster spirits. The cloaked male tsk and immediately summoned a gush of wind that surround him. "Hold on to Amidamaru while you still can Asakura Yoh! That spirit would belong to me; Haikuto of the dark winds!" The cloaked male soon vanished leaving the stunned shamans and their frozen companion. "What the hell..." an American black shaman commented when he was interrupted by the chirping of a bird.

Everyone noticed the flaming red; small bird looking at them with its bright black eyes. A flicker of recognition shone in Anna's eyes. "I supposed its time they had a magician council... All these weird coma incidents are giving me a headache." Anna commented as she stared at the small bird while her fiancé just laughed away. "Nanka no naru; so where should we go?" "The Magician Academy if not where else do you think it would be baka." Annan replied and promptly whacked Yoh's head before staring at the dark sky. "I hope Kai is not dragged in to this..."

**Domino City airport**

"This is so BORING!!!!!" A male with a red, blue and white baseball cap exclaimed resulting in most of the people in the airport to stare at him while his companions sighed. "Chill Tyson. Look at it this way; we get a free break since the beyblading tournament is pushed back due to the wierd weather and more time to explore Domino City." A blond hair American male commented with a chuckle while Tyson continue his moaning. "Easy for you to say Max; Tyson is just dying to beyblade since he has not had the chance to display his skills for a while." A Chinese male commented while Tyson just pout further. "Oh quit it already Ray! What's taking my brother so long? I don't think you would need that long just to book the hotel!" Tyson complained further until his other friend with his bangs nearly covering half his face with his glasses perched on his head sigh and close his laptop. "Come on Tyson, look at the weather outside! It's logical that in this kind of weather that it is considered unsafe to drive; let alone have the chance to book a hotel! So why not just keep quiet like Kai!" The boy then point a finger at a young girl with silver fringe and long dark blue hair who had dozed off with her luggage as a make-shift pillow. Silence overcame the group for a minute. "You guys have to admit though; Kai looks a little cute when she is sleeping." "I have to agree with Rei on this one, she looks like a cat right now." Max commented with a smile while the spectacled head male begin opening his bag. "What are you looking for Chief?" "Just looking for the team sweater to cover Kai a bit, just in case she catches a cold." The boy replied as he gingerly draped the sweater over the sleeping maiden.

Unaware to everyone though, Kai was having a dream that could just drag them in to a whole lot of trouble...

Kai's dream

_Kai's eyes flutter open to find herself floating in a scene of greenery. "What am I doing here? I'm dreaming?" Kai stared at her hands which were slightly transparent until she heard laughter. She looked up and found two males running across the green fields in front of her. One of the male had long silvery grey hair and orange amber eyes while the male chasing him had long black hair and ruby eyes. She watched as both males tumbled in to the grass and kissed passionately. "Lance...? Darren...? Why am I dreaming about them?" Kai attempted to call out to the two males when the scene turned ablaze and she shields herself with her arms. When the flames die down slightly; Kai remove her arms to see her familiar guardians wounded and fighting against a large dark creature. "That is... Anairu... It can't be... Lunar &...Solar...?" Kai watched as the dark creature slashed out towards her guardians while the 2 magicians placed their staffs together and a glowing sphere was formed and headed straight for the creature. The impact caused a bright light and Kai had to shield herself once more..._

Dream end

Kai's eyes snapped opened and she immediately sat up only to find that she was lying in a bed. "Where am I?" Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Rei entered. "Glad you woke up Kai! That means you won't miss dinner." "Rei...where are we?" "You dozed off at the airport and Mr Dickenson managed to get a hotel when you were still asleep. We couldn't bear to wake you up so Tyson's elder brother carried you to the car and out of the car when you arrived." Kai blinked and gazed down at the soft blankets of the bed as her dreams plagued her mind. "Hey Rei; is Kai awake?" Max asked as he stuck his head in to the bedroom. "Hey Kai; Kai....?" "Huh; oh Max." "You alright? Had a nightmare or something?" Max asked worriedly while Kai shook her head. "It's nothing... I guess we had better go if not Tyson will finished off our dinner right?" "You bet that!" Max replied with a laugh while he and Rei left to give Kai some time to freshen up. Kai turned and peered out of the window; the skies were still dark and she watch as a streak of lightning flashed past. Kai continued to gaze out from the window for a while before turning away. If Kai had stared longer; she would have witnessed the eerie spell crest in the sky...marking the ominous beginning for she and her team mates...

**Secret area**

A man sat in a chair while overlooking a crystal ball which reflected Kai's face. "Kai Hiwatari... the holder of the Fiery Phoenix...the precious adopted daughter of the Phoenix Magician Aoi..." The man smirked for a while when he sensed his followers entering his room. "Have all of you obtained the souls I require?" All of them were silent except for 2 followers that stood up and held out their vials. The man gazed at their vials for a moment before giving a small smirk. "You have done well Kizu... the soul of a healer is rare... Akuno; I expect a stronger soul the next time..." The 2 cloaked figures bowed and returned to their places. "What about the rest of you...?" The silence grew stronger as the man's emerald gaze swept across his other followers. "Hokuno...have you obtain that soul Amidamaru and that of his Shaman Asakura Yoh?" The fingered out male flinched and replied with a slight fear in his voice. "I'm afraid not... sir..." The emerald eyed man stared at the cloaked subordinate before using his powers and slammed the male in to the wall. The male coughed out blood as he collided with the wall while his master's features distorted with rage.

"I-I can explain sir! H-he was able to destroy all the monsters I summoned and he was not alone...!" The emerald eyed man growled further and summoned a ball of black flames which surround the cloaked male. "Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me Kazuno sama!!!!!" The anguish screams continued until the flames consumed the male completely; leaving behind ashes. The other followers cringed slightly as the smelt of burned flesh and bones hit their noses. "Anyone who is a coward as he is shall be destroyed like how I have done so..." There was a low murmur of agreement as Kazuno gazed back at his followers. "For now...we have more to do in order to bring back lord Anairu. Our main target would be this child and her friends. A sphere appeared showing Kai's appearance and her other teammates. "Kai Hiwatari, the only granddaughter of the Hiwatari Enterprises. After her grandfather was arrested; she obtain his entire fortune and was also adopted by the Phoenix Magician Aoi. Other then that she and her friends have the 4 Legendary beasts that can greatly be of use to revive Lord Anairu..."

Kazuno paused for a minute before continuing: "We shall capture this child and her friend's bit beasts for the sake of Lord Anairu's revival and kill them in the process...that shall be our aim!" The followers cheered while the emerald eye male smirked and faded in to the shadows. He continued down the hall way and entered a chamber where a naked meal with short green and pale skin slept in the liquid of the case. "In due time...you shall be revived and we shall take revenge on those two magicians..." Kazuno said as he gently stroked the tank; his eyes softening. "Wait for me...my precious little ototou..."

**A house in the outskirts of Japan**

A male with silvery hair and orange amber eyes gazed at the ominous skies from the window while his eyes laced with worry. "Worried for Kai?" The male nods as he turned to face his lover with those stunning ruby eyes and black hair. "I'm worried that she might get into danger...especially with the skies like this and that dark magic aura..." The black hair male sigh and wraps his arms around his lover's slender frame. "You worry too much Lance...Kai is a big girl now...she can handle anything that comes her way now..." Relaxing in to his lover's arms; Lance smiled and pecked his cheek. "You're right...thanks Darren..." Darren smiled and continue holding his lover until his phone rang. Cursing slightly; he reluctantly unravel his arms from his lover and answered the phone. "What? Magician Council going to be held? When?" Lance looked at his lover who was nodding slightly. "Okay...thanks Yakumi." Darren hanged up and eyed his lover. "Aoi called for a Magician Council...he thinks that the situation is worsening..." Lance nodded and both headed to prepare for the council.

**To be continued...**

Meme12: Done!!!!!!!!

Kaze: Woof! (Yes!)

Tyson: Meme12 you just made Kai in to a girl.....

Meme12: Yup! I just figured trying that idea out!

Max: We are so doom aren't we....?

Meanwhile

Tala: I think you should cool it before you melt the room with Drawnzer.

Kai: ........ (Too angry to comment.)

Back at Meme12

Meme12: I sense a killer aura... Oh well! I see you are back....

Mysterious person hands the list to her.

Meme12: Thanks Shadow!!!!!!

That's all for now everyone!!!!!!! Pls read and review!!!!!!!! This is Meme12 saying sayonara and matta o!!!!!! P.S Apologises if she made some of the characters OOC and have fun guessing which character is which! What a combination of thinking for the first time.

* * *

**Japanese words used...**

Wakarimashta: I understand

Satte: Now

baka: Idiot/stupid

Masaka: Don't tell me

ano kodoko: That child


End file.
